User talk:Dirael
Maureen Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Kayle, a Bureaucrat and Head of Sorting and Stores. I would love to roleplay Maureen and Constance, who is a year younger! Please take a look at our policies before roleplaying such, as well as our startup guide. If you need any help (from setting up pages or word bubbles to roleplaying to finding models, anything you could think of), feel free to message any of the Administration members. Bureaucrats can be found in gold, Administrations are silver, and Rollbacks are bronze. :D �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:07, October 15, 2017 (UTC) re Really sorry for the late reply, but yeah sure, go ahead and use it. I don’t mind. :) Hello! HI! I firstly just wanted to say welcome to DARP :) I was wondering if you wanted to rp Maureen and Alexus? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 03:43, December 6, 2017 (UTC) World Bubbles Unfortunately, BachLynn is no longer an active member of our community, which means you will likely not be receiving a response. That said, there's templates still available for use, like this one and this one. Zahira Hussain Congratulations! She has been sorted into Gryffindor! I really like her! If you're interested in an RP, she's in the same year as my Hufflepuff Ethan Burke & my Slytherin Adèle Belfrey. :) p.s. I apologize for the delay in sorting her! Re Absolutely! Feel free to use it :) Dear Kitty (and Lockheed, of course)... Do you want to GM the Zahira/Phee duel, or shall I do it? :) Alex Jiskran 19:37, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Mutant Recognition The hairlength and visible costume says probably early Excalibur but it's definitely not an Alan Davis image, so I can't place it. Anyway, first round was a draw. Your post. Alex Jiskran 19:48, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello :) I really like your character Zahira! I wondered if you wanted to rp her with maybe one of my 5th years? I have A Slytherin who's a bit of a loner but charming if you talk to him, and I also have A Ravenclaw who can be somewhat a bossy knowitall but if you get on her good side, she's nice. Also I have other characters that could work if you want a different pair! :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 05:26, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey ^_^ Just a heads up that the Hogwarts term is over and it's currently summer break for the characters! The time of the year for the characters is usually posted in the sidebar on the Wiki Activity page :) 21:26, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Let's do this! But of course! Although, we should probs work out some means of communicating our ideas if we wanna go for it. :Just maybe I might have something. Although I don't wanna share it here, for obvious reasons ;) If I can catch you in chat at some point, it'd be good for the both of us :D :Oh boy. UTC+1... that's Central European Time, isn't it? :o Henlo. :What time (in CET pls) are you normally around??? And do you think you'd be able to chat in that time? Where I live, that's like... right now. Don't ask how I know, I just do :P So get on chat! :That is way too early in my time, but!!! If I must sacrifice sleep to get to talk to you, then so be it!!! (also, don't worry, i had to vanish off of chat because the Eurovision life demands me to, but i still check in every now and then!!) And riiiiip, I had only just woken up like 3 hours after you had sent that and went back to sleep again oop. Let's try that again??? :For your reference. :) *excitement level now on 1000000* I'm that excited it shouldn't be possible. I so don't not want anymore Lich's. So like two details I have is that they can't be younger than Blake and can be any gender and age you want, as long as it corresponds with the whole not being younger than Blake. That's perfectly fine. I just ask one thing from you, keep me updated for how you're going with her, in terms of before sorting, when she's in planning. Re Hey! I'm more than willing to let you use my version 4. I would say my version 5 but it involves a lot of css work on my part and unfortunately I'm a bit busy with irl work so idk how often I can be adding things to the css. The version 4 however requires no work from me. All I ask is that for the side gifs (or images), you crop them to 245x245px each. Thanks! Hey How's it going with your Lich? Need any help? hi!! <3 im shy erkgbewkgjb but do you maybe wanna rp juliet and zahira? they're yearmates and on the same team so i think it'd make sense for them to be friends!! hehe <3 PAINTEDRED 22:23, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey I've found Kenzie if you may have seen. Anyway, up for an rp? I didn't mean that. I just meant I've found where you've been writing Kenzie and want to rp with one of your char's that isn't Kenzie. Yeah, they will work. Where though? You mind starting there? Character Theme Contest RE: Bonding Exciting! I'll start the RP at Gryffindor Dormitories! <3 PAINTEDRED 06:47, March 4, 2018 (UTC) you, an idiot??? i think not You're fine, it happens to all of us XD also, we have to put them up for Sorting, except we need to have them sorted separately for obvious reasons. :I mean... where's the lie in that :P Also, don't worry, they'll get sorted quick and stuff. Likewise to RPing them and collabs; I might be really introverted, but I'd never say no to a collab! iirc, I think we decided that one of their parents (their mom) was magical??? Which would make them half-blood. RE: Felicity Jones Take her! I'm not using her anymore! :) snakes I'm not letting Slytherin win. Come on, post in the match, so we can keep the cup safe from serpent hands!! We're in the lead; we win the game and score with the quaffle at least 5 times, we'll win it!! For Sallandra you're late (not really XD) I got her approved a loooong time ago (not really) XD ft why not? Do you wanna start something somewhere or shall I? also, i have not seen infinity war, and idk if i will see it anytime soon. not bc of dc >>> marvel, but rl reasons. Owl for Maureen Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:38, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Vigilance Heyo ^_^ Just checking in again about who's still interested/pending characters for Vigilance. I made a category page so if you're still in, you can add you character's image into their slot or owl me with the pic you want used and I'll get it put in there. FYI the gallery is set to square the pics so I recommend using a mostly square pic or cropping one to be square so you don't end up missing most of a head XD If you're no longer interested, please let me know so I can remove your character from the gallery. I'm shooting to make an HQ page sometime in the near future and have a group meeting soon after--most likely soon after the Lincliff vote closes. Assuming Lincliff clears, it seems like the most logical place to have HQ since it's a large city, and large cities have lots of crime. I am, however, open to other suggestions. 01:39, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Re No, I haven't used her in a very long time. Feel free to use her as a face claim. :) �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� Vigilance Meeting head over to Jamie's Bar and Grille for the meeting! We've acquired a student meeting and >.> had to move the meeting place 23:23, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Ciara Baxendale Hi this is a bit out of the blue but would you be willing to share Ciara Baxendale? If not that's totally fine & I can find someone else but I thought I'd try my luck and ask anyway :) -asteriea 21:34, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Hiii Heyy so I noticed in your sandbox for Carla that you put down person C. Probably just a mix up, but person C is taken already, so is A and F last time I checked. The other three are still free though! the tar is moving Jamie's Bar and Grille ever so slowly XD also i love your icon 02:33, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Hale Family Hi! I was stalking wikia activity last night and I couldn't help but notice the Hale family. I just wanted to know: is there any more details worth mentioning? I'm interested in joining, but I just wanted to see if there was anything else I should know about before asking to join, I guess. Anyways, let me know! :) Vigilance asdglkhasg sorry this is taking so long! but we're moving! Jamie's Bar and Grille and Forum:The T*tty Smithy if your character has questions/concerns regarding the mission directly, feel free to post those in the meeting, and Hannah and Dirael can go ahead and post in the mission. I loosely planned to have Seraph on standby, so Bond, if that works for you, feel free to chime in on the mission with a comment or w/e over comms. Also, opening up the Actual Meeting here, so post there. If any of you know anyone who might be interested, def encourage them to join! New or existing characters are fine. Since some of the other members have gone inactive, there's like. four members currently, which isn't a lot XD 06:02, July 10, 2018 (UTC) vigilance mission page name changed, so it's Forum:The Smithy now 04:14, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Vigilance we're moving! like tar, but it's happening. your member's/members' presence is requested at Vigilance HQ also Forum:The Smithy. y'all can pretty much make up the shit u need, like if you want to use a potion to see better or something one logically exists, so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 20:47, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Hale Family Hey! Are we still on for the Hale Family? :) �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th. Sharing a Model Hey! So I was wondering you'd be up to sharing Aja Naomi King? I noticed you're using her, and I'd be really happy if I could use her too c: Just let me know, if I can't then it's totally fine <3 04:30, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Dotsons Oh my! I totally forgot about that dynamic! :| But you're welcome to use Karen Gillian if you please c: I'm not too picky on who people use for a FC, but if you could try to find one (and I know this is hard) that's more of a cowboy/cowgirl or farmer or whatever that would be awesome :) But if you can't then I won't be upset, whatever you feel comfortable doing c: Thanks for letting me know though!! <3 There's nothing that I can think of, the only thing is refer to the link I put on the dynamic page as that has the history for the family :) 00:29, August 21, 2018 (UTC) hello! I was wondering if you were up for an rp? Reservations Hey there, I'm here too inform you that your reservation for Zoe Saldana, Tessa Thompson and Morena Baccarin has expired. You must wait one month until you can re-reserve them. Sorry for any inconveniences, Vigilance Heyo ^_^ I'm just checking in about Karen. Do you still want her to be in Vigilance? Also, if so, are you on discord? I'm trying to add as many of us as i can to a group chat, but if you'd rather not mess with discord i can keep you filled in by owl like I will Bond. Let me know! 04:43, September 15, 2018 (UTC) OOF also re the mission karen and ebonee were on: is it alright if i finish it up with one last gm post? it'll just be what they saw, nothing really affecting the characters much at all. I've asked hannah as well. if you guys both want to start it back up again and finish it organically we can do that too :P 04:54, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Discord Hey Dira~! I was wondering if you could hop on discord sometime soon? If that doesn't work for you just let me know and I can try to meet you on wiki chat! I have something important I'd like to ask you :) 03:56, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Alistair OOF yes! Hit me up and we can figure stuff out. D'Ascanios Oooh, that's great! Yeah, I realized that too. XD Just put your name in parentheses right next to age. I don't spill tea or throw shade, I just state facts. ~Jinae :i think it'll be fine as long as her character is still in school :i dont want the three others to be older than the twins, but if they are, i want them to be seventh years at most I don't spill tea or throw shade, I just state facts. ~Jinae One of our own Ebonee Anderson has died, and Vigilance is holding a wake for her here. Anyone in Vigilance is welcome to attend. 00:35, October 6, 2018 (UTC) For Princess Demelza You are allowed a plus one of your choosing. Template You're gunna have to ask Livi if you can use it bc while I designed it for a character display, it was derived from her coding for a ship template. Re Just so you know, Mack is 21 and going to be a professor. If you'd like for them to become friends and wait until she's out of school for them to be together that's more than welcome. Actually I would prefer it if you're up for it? Oops, sorry I didn't know, since she's an adult then I'm more than willing to have them in a ship uwu that's a nice ship name and I like it. Let's try it out? Reena and Val OK I feel... Really stupid, but bare with me. I don't remember the relationship between Val and Reena. What happened there? I love you! 20:38, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Girl, mood. I'm down for this. 21:01, October 25, 2018 (UTC) more coming in a bit For Vendela For Uma Re: Heck yeah it is and of course, any place in mind? Sounds good. Who should start? Re I would be super down with it but rn I have a lot of rps going plus classes, can I get back to you on it when some of my rps clear up? I try not to do more than I can bite bc then I die lmaooo I PROMISE I WONT FORGET Hey I'm sorry for the late post on our rp, I'm just going through some things in rl. I'll make sure to post on it more often today. Quidditch Hello!! Just a reminder to go post in the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin! I know we can win! ���� 19:05, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Classes Hey ^_^ I know class activity is low, but let's set the example by still keeping them updated! General RP:Care of Magical Creatures 07:01, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Yo I posted back uwu Ravenclaw Keeper Hey! Since I'm withdrawing from quidditch as a hole, I was wondering if you'd like to upgrade Uma from reserve player to official keeper? Yay! Don't forget to post here with her! I would just attach an ooc note stating that you are the new ravenclaw keeper. c: For Karen Consider this the warning of a lifetime! This is a roleplay concerning a near death experience! Whenever you are ready to initiate the roleplay, please message Oli. re: : yeah pls do <3 Interview Sorry it's taken so long for me to notice. Let's do Ariadne's interview here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:54, January 8, 2019 (UTC) For Vendela A small barn owl would deliver a letter that was sealed with a pristine wax seal that bears the letter J. Inside the contents would read; For Giordana Consider this the warning of a lifetime! This is a roleplay concerning a near death experience! Whenever you are ready to initiate the roleplay, please message Frost. Charms Hi Di! I was just wondering if you'd be willing/interested in taking over 1-4 year charms as well as the 5-7? Re This week is probably best tbh! For Scarlett Model Reservations Hey! Just letting you know that your model reservations for Hannah John-Kamen is up, as you reserved them on September 9th. As such, they will be removed from the UMR. Don't Blink. Blink and you're dead. 18:02, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Semi-Active Characters Hello! Just dropping by to let you that Sallandra Webber, Meilin Yu, and Zahira Hussain have been semi-active for 6 months and therefore need to either be put back into activity or deleted as characters. 21:07, February 16, 2019 (UTC) For Cirilia Invitation TheGoodDeath (talk) 14:49, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Hii Hellooo so I was wondering if we could share Saoirse Ronan? It's okay if not, just thought I'd ask ����. For Vendela An owl would deliver a crisp white envelope directly to Vendela's lap. Inside would be a letter of equal milky whiteness with a perfect handwriting across the page. For Ciri Scarlett Irvine Riot Once Siobhan Kiers becomes Minister, those imprisoned will be released. 19:06, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Riot Once Siobhan Kiers becomes Minister, those imprisoned will be released. 19:07, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Riot Once Siobhan Kiers becomes Minister, those imprisoned will be released. 19:09, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Question I was wondering if you would be okay with sharing Sophie Turner with me. If not, that's okay. Can't hurt a gal for trying. �� Azkaban 00:25, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Reservations Hi there! The following reservations have expired and thus have been removed from the UMR. Please refrain from reserving them again for one month. *Antonia Thomas *Lena Headey *Margot Robbie Please note that your reservations on Aquaria and Maya Hawke run out in four days. After that, people are free too reserve them even if the admin team fail to remove them. Thank you! Active Aurors Just checking if Mona Lisa Hernández is still an active auror! By active I mean you as the user are still active/semi active on the wiki and the character in question is still active and has not chosen other employment. If she is, she finishes training soon and last I asked you wanted her to go into intelligence, so let me know if that's still the case. Kindly get back to me here! 02:53, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Active Aurors Just checking if Mona Lisa Hernández is still an active auror! By active I mean you as the user are still active/semi active on the wiki and the character in question is still active and has not chosen other employment. Kindly get back to me here! May have already touched on this but I didn't get a response on my talk page, so please drop it there so I don't forget and yeet someone I shouldn't lol 03:08, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Active Aurors If you're receiving this, that means I haven't heard back from you on my talk page regarding Mona Lisa Hernández. In one week I will assume either you or the character are no longer active on the wiki or that the character has moved on to other employment. Get back to me here if that's not the case! 05:34, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Sophie Turner Hi! I noticed you haven't made any edits in the last seven months, so I'm not sure if this owl would even be necessary, but seeing as she's still categorized as yours in the model section, I wanted to let you know of my intent to use Sophie Turner for a new character. If you were to return and would like to continue using her, I'm open to it! Never say never, right? I hope you're doing well! Active Aurors Your auror has been removed from the list due to character/user inactivity. 19:10, January 30, 2020 (UTC)